PROJECT SUMMARY ABSTRACT Specific Aims ? The aims are to use PRAMS data to compliment other vital statistics data in order to respond to emerging needs of NJ mothers and infants. PRAMS data will be essential in the evaluation of MCH programs and services, development of topic specific briefs and PRAMS Highlights in collaboration with content experts, and dissemination of PRAMS data for informed decision making, resource allocation and strategic planning. Studies and Results - The NJ PRAMS survey has been successfully conducted since 2002 averaging more than a 70% response rate for the life of the project. It has provided information that was used to shape programs and services that target improved health outcomes. During the past 5-year cycle, PRAMS data contributed to New Jersey?s first Baby?Friendly Hospital Designations, a re- allocation of resources to expand smoking cessation programs across New Jersey, and the development and implementation of a PRAMS Survey Supplement to collect data to evaluate new services. The PRAMS Highlights series, created during this period, was instrumental in communicating relevent data and information that could be used by providers and organizations poised to take more immediate action towards improvements in MCH. Significance - PRAMS data fills information gaps between vital statistics data and maternal and infant health outcomes. It is used to improve programs, services and policies for mothers and infants and is part of the national PRAMS dataset. Plans - The specific aims during the next 5-year cycle include developing new PRAMS briefs on topics such as prescription drug use during pregnancy and history of breast and ovarian cancer, evaluating safe sleep education and initiatives, and analyzing the impact of an expansion in smoking cessation programs on smoking and relapse rates in mothers. Current briefs are available at the NJ PRAMS website at: http://nj.gov/health/fhs/professional/prams.shtml. Human Subjects ? NJ PRAMS is applying for IRB modifications to the current protocol that include use of the PHASE 8 survey and web base modules. Reporting Data on Inclusion to NIH ? A plan of targeted/planned enrollment will include annual cumulative enrollment of mothers by gender, ethnicity and race. Human Subjects Education Requirement ? All Key Senior staff have received and new staff will receive appropriate human subjects education training. Publications ?NJ PRAMS data briefs and PRAMS Highlights will be developed to share PRAMS data over the next 5-year cycle. That information will be disseminated through our existing channels and posted to the NJ PRAMS website at http://nj.gov/health/fhs/professional/prams.shtml#briefs . Significant Project Changes ? A Phase 8 survey will be implemented starting in the 2016 - 2017 project period and will provide additional areas of interest for future PRAMS projects. Participation in a web based module will occur during the next 5-year cycle.